Chaque homme dans sa nuit rêve d'un réverbère
by Raton-Laveur M
Summary: La nuit, des réverbères. Du sang entre les pavés, des meurtres inexpliqués : seulement un cupcake, restant sur les lieux scarifiés. Des sourires, des perditions, du sarcasme, une obsession. Un cycle qui se reproduit indéfiniment... A la vie, à la mort ?
1. Prologue

**Titre :** _Chaque homme dans sa nuit rêve d'un réverbère_ (joli titre, pas vrai ?)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Rating :** M (descriptions d'un peu de gore  & thèmes abordés dans le même registre, comme le meurtre, le cannibalisme, la séquestration, l'alcool, etc.)

 **Pairing :** 2P!FrUK ! Parce que OtP sous tous ses aspects.

Par contre, il s'agit ici d'un A.U., où tous sont humains.

 **NdA :** Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle aventure fictionnelle ! Avec, de mon côté, un retour à la fanfiction après l'avoir délaissée (du côté écriture seulement), pendant quelques années.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira ! J'ai surtout voulu d'écrire l'aspect psychologique de la relation entre eux et il se peut que certains passages soit un peu difficile, mais je préviendrai en conséquence. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lune éblouissante, qui se reposait dans ses draps de Nuit, observant les noctambules de cette cité, d'un œil brillant et maternel. Une rue passante, avec des pavés titubants, des lumières absurdes et ternes de réverbères, le néon clignotant d'une pharmacie fermée. Des pas dans la rue éclairée, les volets tirés des habitations, les portes verrouillées : il en était de même des esprits. Une rue calme, un quartier calme, une ville calme, secouée seulement par des faits divers qui n'arrivent qu'aux autres. Des faits dont on ne prend pas conscience, car ils ne nous arrivent jamais à nous. Toujours aux autres, les noms dans le journal qu'on lit le matin, dans le métro, en se rendant au boulot. Et que pourrait-il arriver de répréhensible dans une rue si calme, avec ses pavés disproportionnés de vieille ville à moitié industrialisée ? C'est un soir de fête, en plus : les habitants ne sont pas derrière leurs rideaux ou leurs cloisons étanches. Ils sont à la fête, ils sont dans le dehors, les bars, les parcs. Il fait doux, c'est rare, c'est à noter, c'est à profiter. C'est une rue tranquille, avec des réverbères qui grésillent, quand les papillons de nuit viennent y mourir en lumière. C'est à peu près la seule animation de la soirée, dans cette petite rue tranquille.

Dans cette petite rue tranquille, pourtant, il y a les talons qui claquent, des rires qui se meurent dans un chant de beuverie, probablement quelques gorgées avides et enivrées, comme si sucer le goulot de la bouteille allait la remplir. Comme si le fait de téter les dernières gouttes de cette bouteille bon marché allait en donner plus. Ce n'était pas du lait maternel, hein ? Rien n'allait en sortir, si on pressait. Et puis, celle accrochée au bout du goulot, avait dépassée l'âge de la tétée, de loin. C'est une femme dans la trentaine, habillée dans une tenue qui lui plaît, afin de plaire. Maquillée pour masquer les imperfections, parce que l'on vit mieux sans quelques rougeurs et boutons. Elle titube, mais elle sourit, malgré la bouteille vide et la cheville tordue à cause des talons. Fichus talons. Quelle idée de les avoir pris, alors qu'elle se rendait dans des coins peu accessibles, avec sa bande d'amis.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, d'ailleurs. Des amis de lycée, avec qui elle avait plus ou moins garder contact, faute d'attention. Elle les oubliait, d'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, dans sa vie d'adulte : ne se souvenant d'eux que lorsque son calendrier informatique lui rappelait leurs dates d'anniversaire. Alors elle envoyait quelques caractères par technologies interposées : « Bon anniversaire ! J'espère que tu profites bien ! Bisous ! ». Fut un temps, elle ajoutait dans ses messages un « On se voit bientôt ? », avant de réaliser ensuite qu'il lui faudrait faire l'effort d'organiser une sortie avec ces gens-là, et elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée.

Mais là, elle était plutôt heureuse. Faut dire, elle avait pas mal bu, et son alcool avait tendance à basculer du côté euphorique de la balance dans ces cas-là. Un cas comme celui-ci, où elle avait pas mal bu. C'était cyclique, comme situation : l'on boit pour se sentir bien, alors on continue, pis quand ça redescend, on reprend la bouteille.

Mais, franchement, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Pendant cette soirée, elle avait pu redécouvrir ses amis, sans avoir sur elle le poids de l'obligation de reprendre contact après : juste un moment de partage entre vieilles connaissances, un moment de rire et de joie. Un de ces moments qui manquent, une fois passés, mais dont on se souvient avec un certain sourire au cœur. Et là, elle souriait, tout en faisant claquer ses talons sur les dalles inégales : elle souriait en se rappelant les vieilles blagues écoulées au cours de la soirée, ou les moments gênants qui avaient aboutis en bonnes rigolades. Oui, c'était vraiment une bonne soirée, et elle était bien décidée à la poursuivre, autant que faire se peut, en commençant à chanter une chanson de son invention, en rythme avec le bruit de ses talons sur les pavés. C'était une de ces chansons, sans rythme ni tempo. Une de ces chansons que l'on chantonne sous la douche, quand on est seul, et qu'on pense pouvoir faire passer le temps plus vite ainsi.

Alors, elle chantait, bien contente d'être là, dans ce hic et nunc éphémère, qui ne se reproduirait probablement pas, parce que la similarité des situations, n'engage pas, réciproquement, la similarité des sensations procurées.

Elle dépasse un réverbère, puis un autre, et au second passé, une ombre se détache de la nuit, un éclat de Lune dans la main. L'ombre semble suivre la jeune femme, au rythme de ses pas, passagère, elle aussi, de ce moment-là de la nuit, où l'on ne distingue pas bien devant soi, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, puisque l'on a la joie au cœur : ça vaut bien toutes les visions du monde, pas vrai ?

L'ombre, silencieuse, comme toutes les ombres, la suit. A croire que c'est son ombre à elle, qui se rapproche de son corps, en fonction de sa position avec la lumière.

Au réverbère suivant, l'ombre accélère son pas : pas assez pour être notifiée, mais suffisamment pour écourter la distance qu'il y avait entre elle et la demoiselle. Pas après pas, le rapprochement se fait, d'une façon certaine, presque inévitable. Mais l'ombre n'est pas pressée : elle a devant elle, non seulement la demoiselle, mais également tout son temps. Demoiselle qui ne marchait certes, pas bien droit, mais qui ne tombait pas. Pas encore. Il fallait être patient, après tout. Et l'ombre, est d'une très grande patience, surtout quand son amusement personnel est en jeu. Et c'est presque toujours le cas : c'est une ombre joueuse, voyez-vous ? Peut-être est-ce pour cela, que la Lune l'aime, et qu'elle fait ainsi briller l'ombre, de temps à autre, au niveau de ses orifices oculaires, tandis que la Nuit l'embrasse avec une fervente affection.

Pas après pas, l'ombre se rapproche, jusqu'à se trouver non loin de la demoiselle. A moins d'un réverbère. Et sous un réverbère, elle se retourna, vit l'ombre, lâcha la bouteille vide sur le sol. Son esprit imbibé mit quelques temps à prendre conscience de la situation. Oui, il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle, qui marchait à son rythme, avait quelque peu ralenti, cependant, suite à son arrêt, comme pour mieux anticiper l'instant suivant… Une ombre qui se rapprochait, et au sourire… Au sourire tellement brillant que la peur et l'adrénaline désinhibèrent rapidement la jeune femme, tandis que son corps réclame la fuite par toutes les parcelles de sa peau. Est-elle en danger ? Elle ne saurait le dire… Mais l'ombre sait, et l'ombre sourit, et l'ombre s'approche…

Alors, elle prend la fuite, sans demander quoique ce soit à l'ombre, se surprenant de son agilité, malgré la hauteur de ses talons. Elle courait, courait sur les pavés, et manqua crier, en sentant une main gantée contre la peau exposée de sa nuque. Le sursaut d'adrénaline engendré par cette peur subite lui permit de distancer l'ombre de quelques pas supplémentaires, l'aidant ainsi à trouver refuge au croisement suivant. Si seulement elle pouvait continuer, encore quelques temps… Son immeuble n'était pas bien loin, elle pourrait très certainement l'atteindre à temps, et là, elle serait en sécurité…

Elle courut, courut, courut de toutes ses forces, le bruit de sa respiration couvrant celui de ses pas et de l'ombre à sa poursuite. Elle courait, et avait l'impression d'échapper au danger un peu plus à chaque pas, reprenant espoir en avisant des façades familières, discernables à sa vue malgré l'obscurité. Dans quelques foulées, elle atteindrait le porche de son immeuble… Et déjà, il lui semblait avoir distancé le danger. Elle se risqua alors, la main sur le digicode, à aviser derrière son épaule, mais ne distingua que la nuit, que cette lune brillante et le grésillement des lampadaires, quand les papillons de nuit venaient mourir à leur lumière.

Elle déglutit, passa le porche, s'assurant qu'il soit bien fermé derrière elle, et courut, de nouveau, en direction de l'ascenseur. L'adrénaline commençait à redescendre lentement, quittant son cerveau, apportant dans ses membres une certaine fatigue, d'avoir tant courut, d'avoir eu si peur. Son corps tremblait, encore en proie à l'effroi, et son esprit était encore bien loin d'être rassuré.

Elle se précipita dans l'habitacle ascensionnel au moment même où les portes s'ouvraient, appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton menant à son étage, comme si cela allait lui permettre d'atteindre son foyer plus rapidement. Là où elle serait en sécurité.

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur fermées, elle souffla, pantelante, s'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche. Elle se permit de fermer un instant les yeux, tentant d'oublier l'ombre, de se dire que c'était bon, qu'elle était en sécurité, que tout irait bien… Que, si ça se trouve, elle avait imaginé tout ça. Que c'était probablement un courant d'air, quelques feuilles, la lumière du réverbère qui avait cognée trop fort contre sa rétine…

Oui… Rationnellement, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça, pas vrai ? Une ombre au sourire de croissant de lune… Ce n'était pas possible, pas envisageable… Oui, plus probable qu'elle ne veuille pas l'envisager pour le moment.

Au moins, elle est de retour à la maison, en sécurité.

L'ascenseur s'arrête à son étage dans un petit « Ding » caractéristique. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrent, et elle fait quelques pas rapides en direction de sa porte, cherchant ses clefs dans son sac. Une fois ces dernières en main, elle les insère précipitamment dans la serrure, mais comme elle s'y prenait mal, à cause de la précipitation justement, elle dû recommencer l'opération deux fois. Deux longues fois, où, inexplicablement, elle sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Et quelque chose, un sentiment, une appréhension… Qui venait lui serrer les tripes, comme si elle s'était trouvée dans une poigne de fer. Un mauvais pressentiment ou… Quelque chose comme ça… Bien que ce soit ridicule, de penser cela, elle était hors de danger maintenant.

« Ding »

Le bruit de l'ascenseur la fit pâlir et, lentement, elle tourne la tête. De là, entre les portes de l'ascenseur qui commençaient à s'ouvrir, elle reconnait le sourire en croissant de lune de l'ombre qui l'avait poursuivie.

C'était réel.

Elle est là, souriante, l'éclat du métal qui joue avec la lumière artificielle des néons.

Paniquée, elle force les clefs dans la serrure, se précipitant pour ouvrir la porte, avant de la refermer derrière elle.

Mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Une poigne ferme et gantée contre son bras la fit crisser des dents, lâcher les clefs. Elle se débat, maladroitement, avec une vigueur aléatoire. Un murmure, et quelques larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses pupilles.

Elle ouvre la bouche, commence à émettre un son, un appel à l'aide, n'importe quoi ! Mais une autre main gantée vint se positionner sur l'orifice, ne permettant ainsi à la jeune femme de n'émettre que de faibles sons étouffés.

L'ombre la pousse à l'intérieur, et la porte de l'appartement se referma. Le « clic » du verrou, se fit entendre peu après.

Puis, le silence.

En sortant de son appartement le lendemain matin, pour aller faire ses courses, une vieille dame vit quelques gouttes de sang, sur le palier de sa voisine. Elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais savait que c'était une jeune femme plutôt charmante, qui lui disait toujours « bonjour », quand elles se croisaient, au détour de l'ascenseur, ou de la boîte aux lettres.

Voir ceci sur son paillasson, la fit frissonner d'horreur. Puis elle se reprit : c'était probablement de la confiture, ou de la sauce tomate… Rien de plus… Mais il serait tout de même plus prudent de venir voir ce qu'il en était.

Timidement, la petite vieille vint toquer contre la porte de bois de l'appartement de sa voisine, et fut surprise de constater que ladite porte était entrouverte, et non fermée, comme elle l'avait crue de prime abord.

Poussée par une curiosité inquiète, la voisine appela la jeune femme par son nom, avant de pousser la porte, dévoilant ainsi l'appartement à ses yeux fatigués.

C'était un jour calme, ce matin-là. Calme, jusqu'à l'entente d'un hurlement, poussé par quelqu'un en proie à une terreur profonde. Quelqu'un qui ne verrait plus sa voisine de palier prendre son courrier en chantonnant la dernière chanson pop à la mode. Quelqu'un qui venait de voir, un cupcake.


	2. Chapitre 1

Il était assis sur ce sol en parquet de bois, qui sentait la bière, une jambe sur la cuisse d'un autre, et la tête perdue entre la fumée des cigarettes et l'inconstance des conversations. Il était 02h17 et il, tanguait, avait la langue pâteuse et des fourmis dans les jambes. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il bouge un peu sa carcasse. Qu'il se démène et débaroule dans un coin. Un coin moins collant de sueur et d'alcool renversé. Un coin moins étouffant de cigarettes aux fumées le plus souvent illicites. Peut-être. Ça ne semblait pas être un mauvais projet. Autrement meilleur que de rester là, de toute façon. Tout était meilleur, que de rester là, comme une vieille lingette, destinée à laver le bord du lavabo, ou de la baignoire. Parce qu'on s'ennuyait, ici. Et, certes, il n'avait rien contre l'ennui, puisqu'il le fréquentait quotidiennement, et que bon, de toute façon, il s'en fichait. Mais parfois, il y avait en lui comme un besoin de distraction. Non, pas une envie, il n'en avait pas, mais un besoin. Comme si ça lui était essentiel de trouver quelqu'un contre qui se fâcher pour une durée réduite et déterminée (fallait pas abuser de son quota de sociabilité non plus : faire la démarche pour entrer en interaction avec quelqu'un prenait déjà suffisamment de son énergie).

Alors. Bon.

C'était une affaire entendue, donc.

Du moins, le temps de trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant. A croire que changer d'espace permettait de s'alléger l'esprit. Au point d'oublier ce qu'on était venu chercher dans une pièce au moment de passer la porte. Des tracas du quotidien qui lui passait au-dessus.

Titubant, du fait de l'alcool que ses cellules avaient épongées toute la journée, il s'aida de l'accoudoir du canapé d'à côté et d'une poignée de porte qui sentait fort le métal, pour se hisser debout : « - Je sors fumer dehors. » Quelques sons lui répondirent, mais il les oublia bien vite, occupée qu'il était à faire attention là où il posait les pieds. C'est que c'était compliqué comme affaire, surtout dans sa situation. Même, autrement que dans sa situation, c'était compliqué.

S'aidant des éléments du mobilier, il parvint à faire quelques pas éche(ve)lés : suffisamment pour lui permettre de quitter le salon, éclairé par une vieille lampe et le bout incandescent des cigarettes des personnes ramassées à tous les coins de trottoirs et de caniveaux qui constituaient pour autant la population privilégiée de l'endroit. Les doigts aux bouts colorés crispés sur le papier-peint désuet, il avançait à petit pas dans ce qu'il avait repérée comme étant la porte d'entrée (plutôt de sortie, dans son cas). Ses chaussures talonnées grinçaient sur le parquet vieilli et, exaspéré, il finit par les envoyer balader quelque part, dans un coin sombre, peut-être sous une table, peut-être à la figure de quelqu'un : peu importe. L'important étant qu'il puisse marcher sans trop jouer à se prendre pour le Titanic. Une bonne décision, même si ça grinçait toujours et que chaque pas l'envoyait balader à bâbord ou à tribord… Il les récupérerait plus tard de toute façon, ce n'était pas une affaire bien grave. Et sinon, il rentrerait chez lui pieds nus. Ou pas. Il ne rentrait pas toujours chez lui.

A petits pas incertains, parfois grands pas aléatoirement décidés et presque emphatiques pour montrer qu'il était en pleines possessions de ses moyens, il faisait son chemin dans ce couloir non-éclairé, passant devant des portes en bois uniforme : une qui menait aux toilettes, en face la salle de bain, plus loin la cuisine, là une chambre. Embrasure entrouverte, filet de lumière nocturne par la fenêtre ouverte et les rideaux pas très bien tirés (il y manque des sangles). Des grincements en pression contre le sommier des souffles répétés, parfois sonores, une impression de déjà-vu, avant de dépasser la porte, direction le bout du couloir.

Ouvrir la porte, indissociable des autres, de ce petit appartement et en descendre les trois étages, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, fut pour lui une véritable épreuve. Avec la vision floue, la cervelle qui tangue et l'équilibrage aléatoire, il ne sut comment il arriva en bas, ne s'en souvint pas, et ne s'en préoccupa pas non plus.

Une fois descendu en bas des marches, il avisa par la fenêtre située près de la porte extérieure, le temps qu'il faisait, constatant, à la lumière indécise du réverbère le plus proche, que les dalles de la cour avaient adoptées des teintes plus sombres : il avait plu. Il regretta quelque peu d'avoir envoyé baladé ses chaussures, puis considéra la teinte également sombre de ses chaussettes, avant d'hausser métaphoriquement les épaules (le faire littéralement eut été bien trop fatiguant et cette situation n'en valait pas la peine non plus). Au point où il en était… Après, probable qu'il serait plus confortable ainsi, de toute façon, les chaussettes à l'air, avec la fraîcheur des pavés de la cour intérieure qui venait réveiller la plante de ses pieds. Ça devrait le réveiller suffisamment pour pouvoir continuer la suite de la soirée. Ou alors, il irait dormir dans un coin de canapé. Ou même par terre. Ou bien il partirait, s'il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant, finalement. Il irait chercher sa distraction ailleurs. Ça, ça ne lui avait jamais posé de problème.

Une autre porte qui se pousse dans un grincement, d'autres pas peu assurés, une fraîcheur en fouet de drap humide, et le voici sorti. La légère bruine et le vent frais de cette nuit de Janvier eurent tôt fait de lui apporter un semblant de lucidité, et lui permettre de se sentir un peu moins nauséeux. Le dernier verre de whisky-coca était peut-être de trop. Ou celui d'avant. Ou même le premier : l'alcool le rendait malade, quand il était fatigué, à plus forte raison le whisky. Et pour être fatigué, il l'était, tout le temps. C'était comme ça. Un pacte que son corps avait fait avec l'Existence bien avant sa naissance, peut-être ? Résultat, il était fatigué en permanence, pour tout un tas de raisons, qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine d'évoquer ici, pour cause de flemme aigue et assidue. Asthénie, que ça s'appelle. Il avait la tête de son médecin par flashs interposés devant les yeux, du bon docteur, comme il le désigne avec sarcasme, mais c'était trop blanc et brumeux pour s'en soucier.

Tout ça pour dire que l'air frais de la nuit lui faisait du bien, et lui permettrait à la fois d'écarter quelque peu, et sa nausée d'alcoolique ponctuel, et sa fatigue consubstantielle. Ce qui n'était pas là un moindre mal, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Même pour lui, qui semblait perpétuellement désabusé par le simple fait de vivre. Une grande inspiration. Expiration. Recommencer. Ça sentait pas trop le gaz des voitures : la cour semblait préservée du monde extérieur, de la rue, avec juste la lumière timide du réverbère comme point d'accroche. C'était aussi fragile et intangible qu'une toile d'araignée. Mais pendant un instant, respirer cet air froid et nocturne, le regard imbibé de lumière d'éclairage publique…C'était… Bien.

Un soupire, fugace, s'échappant créer ainsi une petit boule vaporeuse de condensation. Il fumerait bien un coup. Pour créer des formes dans l'air nocturne, plus que pour se donner un coup de fouet. Pas besoin pour l'instant, il se sentait suffisamment réveillé. Ou en tout cas, ça revenait lentement dans ses membres et son esprit apathique. Lentement, mais sûrement, comme on dit.

Inspiration. Expiration.

Allez.

Ça manque de fumée toxique dans cet ilot bourgeois trop préservé du monde. Probablement des moyens-riches qui votent davantage par intérêt que par principe. Encore des gens de bon sens qui, eux, ont tout compris à la vie.

Tâtant les poches de son jean, il finit par sortir un paquet de cigarettes, presque écrabouillé, mais pas totalement. Le côté préservé étant celui qui contenait ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup. Problème. Il allait falloir penser à en taxer. Voire en acheter, potentiellement. Mais il lui semblait que, de toute façon, on lui devait bien une roulée ou deux.

Haussant véritablement les épaules, ce coup-ci, il sortit la clope du paquet, puis reparti à la recherche tâtonnante du briquet. Ce qui était bien avec l'alcool, c'est qu'on avait les sens perturbés. Ce qui était chiant avec l'alcool, c'est qu'on avait les sens perturbés. Et la mémoire courte. Il était passé où ? Par terre ? Dans la poche de quelqu'un ? Dans la poubelle d'un fast-food ?

Contrarié, il grogne. Moins désinhibé, mais pas trop quand même. Assez pour rester dans un état de conscience permanent qui le dégoûtait. Et rien à sa portée pour remédier à sa situation. Il jure, mais aucun son ne sortit, il avait la voix trop rauque, trop utilisée, trop… Trop. Et se racler la gorge tout ça pour sortir une insulte spontanée… ridicule. Décidemment, ça s'enchaînait. Plus qu'à se barrer d'ici.

Expiration. Sorte de placebo en fumée. Plus dioxydée et moins pétrolée celle-là. Pour ce que ça changeait…

La clope au bec et le regard circulaire, il se décida à prêter davantage attention aux alentours. S'il avait été dans un autre quartier, c'eut été différent. Il serait peut-être allé vers un groupe pour les emmerder. Peut-être même qu'il se serait battu, ou qu'il aurait été battu, juste pour la satisfaction de l'énervement poussé jusqu'au bout. Ça lui filait toujours des pointes d'adrénalines que de provoquer, se battre et faire exprès de perdre pour se retrouver quasi mort dans un coin. Il y avait tellement de trop-pleins de sentiments et de sensations d'un coup. Comme un shoot. C'était presque aussi nocif et aussi addictif. Le temps que ça durait. Parce qu'à chaque fois, il en fallait plus, plus longtemps, plus fort. Alors, fallait pas trop s'y habituer. Cas extrême : les hématomes sur la gueule, ça fait poser des questions. Et même sans intention de réponse, c'était chiant de se faire remarquer pour un truc pareil. Même si on avait appris à le laisser tranquille. Ou les gens s'étaient juste lasser. Certains avaient dû se rendre compte que ça servait à rien d'essayer de faire des efforts pour lui, et les autres avaient suivi le mouvement. Effet grégaire. Souvent utilisé à son avantage.

Mais, restait que dans cette cour d'immeuble paisible, ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit pour y croiser un groupe, un gang, ou même qui que ce soit.

A l'exception près d'une silhouette, en clair-obscur : dans les lumières croisées du réverbère et de la lune. Longue, voire longiligne. Un manteau long, imper probablement, vu qu'il avait plu, pleuvait presque encore. De loin, les chaussures avaient l'air d'être pas trop mal. Semblait bien habillé cet être. Ou pas. C'était probablement juste un clochard qui cherche un abri, aussi. Plausible.

Le bâton de nicotine continu de rouler entre ses doigts tâchés d'odeurs agressives. Plus par mécanisme de distraction automatique que par véritable intérêt. Elle ne bougeait pas, cette silhouette. Semblait à la fois distante, et proche. Il lui trouvait un air timide, avec l'ombre portée dans l'îlot de réverbère. Un air timide familier. Familiarité dérangeante et un peu trop habituelle pour ses préférences. Comme ce qu'il pensait distinguer le soir ou tôt le matin sous ses fenêtres. Quelque chose qu'il avait pris pour l'arbre, en bas. Mais qui en fait ne l'était pas. Pas juste un passant, d'ailleurs. C'était une ombre statique, non mouvante. Si discrète et si peu intrusive que l'on pourrait croire qu'elle n'était pas là. C'était peut-être sa paranoïa misanthropique, mais il ne lui semblait pas que ça ne soit qu'un effet d'optique. D'ailleurs, voir cette familiarité aussi proche, pour le coup, c'était intriguant. Elle restait à distance, d'habitude, l'ombre. Comme si elle craignait quelque chose. De sa part, à lui ? Elle devrait avoir peur, l'ombre. Horreur qu'on le dérange. Surtout si c'était pendant un temps de sommeil, de repos, de flemme ou d'asthénie. Juste, horreur des intrusions dans son espace vital. Et cette ombre semblait consciencieuse de cette frontière. Peut-être simplement un tour de son esprit comme un autre.

Mais…

Il y avait quelque chose, dans le côté statique et presque craintif, là, sous le réverbère, qui lui titillait les impressions. C'était subtil, mais présent. Beaucoup trop pour ce que c'était.

Voilà, maintenant, il tapotait sur la cigarette. L'air agacé. Un brin. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre, même s'il aurait oublié tout ça le lendemain. Mais pour l'instant, c'était son occupation principale. Et elle n'était pas très coopérative, l'occupation distractive. Voire réfractaire, même.

Sa bouche eut assez de salive pour former un « tsk », avant que son cours de pensées ne soit interrompu. Comme quelqu'un qui aurait eu la bonne idée de lancer un rocher dans un cours d'eau de montagne, au lieu d'un pauvre et approprié galet.

Il reconnut le type pour l'avoir aperçu plus tôt, dans la soirée, quand ils venaient tous d'arriver dans l'appart loué pour l'occasion (laquelle déjà ?). Mais il ne connaissait pas son nom. Il devait le lui avoir dit, probablement. Aussi avec des banalités d'usage comme, avec qui il était venu à la soirée, ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, s'il aimait les chips aux légumes ou les dessins de bois de construction dans les plafonds, etc. Nombre de détails insignifiants qu'il avait rapidement mis de côté avant d'oublier.

Ah. Oui. Il l'avait embrassé, aussi. Parce qu'il avait l'air mignon, de loin, avec sa mâchoire carrée et ses cheveux blonds, bien qu'il ne le soit pas vraiment, en fait. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu dangereux et tranchant derrière. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment approché, au cours de la soirée, comme s'il faisait peur. Seulement par un type plus petit, à la mèche mignon, pas trop mal lui non plus mais assez agressif également, tranchant, oui. Quelque chose comme ça. Qui semblait commander, ou en tout cas être la tête pensante. Petit trio complété par un type taciturne dans un coin. Et c'était tout. Passionnant comme personnage en tout cas. Ou pas. Il était juste très musclé, dans son t-shirt, avec son pantalon paramilitaire. C'était ça qui l'avait marqué, probablement. Mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il se souvienne de son nom. Faut dire, c'était particulièrement secondaire comme type d'information, concernant un pauvre gars croisé en soirée entre deux caniveaux, qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais de toute sa maigre existence.

Mais ça ne répondait pas à son questionnement initial. Pourquoi l'appelait-il, celui-là ? Peut-être qu'il voulait plus que le vague baiser échangé entre un coin de zinc et de parquet. Avait-il montré des signes, juste après, de son envie de poursuivre l'échange ? Probable. Mais, lui, s'en était rapidement désintéressé. Y avait pas tant de potentiel que ça, dans son souvenir, aussi vague soit-il.

Un instant, la cigarette entre l'index et le majeur, la tête bouclé de blond sale en direction de la fenêtre ouverte et lumineuse qui l'appelait, il songea au fait qu'il s'était détourné de l'ombre timide. Cette familière étrangeté, si dérangeante. Qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Un regard, de la lumière de la fenêtre à celle du réverbère, et voici ses yeux apathiques qui attrapent quelque chose comme de la retenue. Il surinterprêtait les actions de l'ombre. Vraiment ? Pourtant, à force d'observations, il se sentait plutôt incisif dans ses constats.

Tension. Comme de l'attente. Appréhension.

Et dans un mouvement lascif et ennuyé, il quitta les pavés, pour remonter les escaliers. Sentir la tension augmenter du côté du réverbère pâlissant fut presque suffisamment satisfaisant pour le faire sourire.

Il y pensa, à cette ombre sous le réverbère, dans son ascension. C'était distrayant, ses réactions. Il y avait quelque chose de tendu, presque anxiogène là, en bas. Mais il n'était pas vraiment homme à se soucier du danger. Pour ça qu'il jouait au papillon sous le réverbère, et pour ça aussi qu'il acceptait que l'autre type (Allemand, visiblement, vu son accent), le touche ainsi. Il aurait pu espérer que ça lui fasse quelque chose. Mais bon. L'autre était trop concentré sur lui-même. Ah. Pas même un semblant de sensation à lui mettre dans les veines et les narines. Il n'était pas déçu, pour ne pas avoir espéré.

Alors, il partit, de nouveau. L'autre ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, il semblait complètement intoxiqué par tout l'alcool qu'il avait pu ingurgiter lors de cette soirée. Beaucoup, apparemment. Possible que le lendemain il ne se rappelle pas de lui. Dans son cas ? C'était déjà fait, puisque le voici, de nouveau, à descendre les vieilles marches grinçantes, direction la cour d'immeuble bourgeois, ses pavés, sa mousse verdoyante et son réverbère, au milieu, là, pas loin du caniveau. Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre ?

Pour l'ombre. Il sentait qu'elle était toujours là. Cette saloperie lui avait occupé l'esprit longtemps. Au moins, ça l'avait distrait pendant que l'autre avait toutes les peines du monde à le faire bander. Et lui n'avait pas eu l'énergie de faire semblant. Ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Cette étrangeté le valait-elle ? Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Finit de se tourner autour : il était plutôt direct et aimait les réponses concrètes, bien qu'il soit plutôt patient comme personnage. Enfin, c'était plutôt une conséquence de sa paresse, la patience. Pas vraiment une qualité, quand on y pense bien.

La tension avait augmentée, et il s'en réjouit. Parce qu'il y aurait donc interaction. Confrontation, probablement. Et il anticipait. Et il aimait ce que ça pourrait lui provoquer. Pressentiment le long de son échine qui le poussait à faire des pas, un peu plus espacés les uns des autres – mais toujours aussi tremblants d'alcool – en direction de l'entité. Les paris sont ouverts.

La clope était de nouveau coincée entre ses deux doigts. En arrivant sous la lumière du réverbère, il nota distraitement le fait que le froid avait laissé quelques entailles par-ci, par-là.

« - Du feu ? »

Sa voix était bien plus rauque que d'habitude et il avait du mal à articuler. Probablement même qu'il n'avait pas été compris, pour ça que l'autre en face ne faisait rien pour répondre à sa demande. Mais bon, entre l'alcool, les cigarettes et sa misanthropie, il n'avait pas tant d'occasions que ça d'exercer ses cordes vocales. A vrai dire, il préférait les laisser dans leur coin. Ce qui n'empêchait de l'agacer quand il ne parvenait pas à se faire comprendre de ses contemporains : il avait horreur de se répéter.

S'il y avait eu une tension latente et sous-jacente entre ces deux entités, ce n'était désormais plus le cas. Probablement de la gêne qui les entourait comme un brouillard. L'interaction verbale ayant permis de faire éclater cette bulle de malaise qui les confinait. Un premier pas concret et efficace vers possible confrontation anatomique. Même si ce n'était pas bien concluant.

A un moment, il se demanda même s'il était véritablement en train de parler avec un être doté d'une conscience en mesure de lui répondre. Peut-être était-il simplement trop saoul pour se rendre compte qu'il tapait la discute avec un lampadaire.

Pour ce que ça changeait, de toute façon…

« - _I beg your pardon ?_ »

Et, là, grésillant entre deux jets de lumière, une espèce de voix boursouflée de sucre. Il ne prit pas la peine de froncer les sourcils, l'ambiance le laissant globalement indifférent, mais le détail étant tout de même à noter. Masculin ? L'accent lui semblait snob à l'oreille. Quelque chose à voir avec la prononciation du « a », un peu trop vélaire à son goût.

Et, surtout, il avait horreur de se répéter. Rien que cette réflexion, lui imposait une répétition. Ressasser toujours le même vide existentiel. Quel passe-temps.

« -Feu. Cigarette. T'en as ou pas ? » Silence. Il perdait patience. « - _Fiyah ?_ »

Il entendit un rire, en face. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à des bulles d'eau sucrée qui explose en crescendo, avant de repartir à un tempo plus mesuré. Un petit gloussement, avant que n'émerge à la lumière un homme. Des cheveux épars d'une espèce de couleur blonde-rousse-rosée, quelque chose du genre. Du fond de teint sur la face, des ongles polis. L'extérieur particulièrement lumineux et coloré, dans des associations pastels : principalement du rose et du bleu. Epileptique, le style. Il fit un pas en arrière, tandis que l'autre s'avançait : trop lumineux pour ses rétines fatiguées, peu habituées à des confrontations. Un néon. Voilà ce qu'il était, le glousseur briton.

Il le dévisage, notant quelques détails secondaires. Notamment le fait que l'autre semblait se rétracter dans son rire, comme s'il était intimidé par le fait d'être vu, là, sous ce réverbère. Fallait pas mettre des vêtements aussi voyants, si on ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Distraitement, sans détourner son regard, il se gratte dans un coin de chemise entrouverte, qui laissait à nue sa peau cireuse. Il fait plutôt frais, en fait, maintenant que l'alcool n'est plus là pour maintenir la température corporelle à un niveau adéquat. Ou juste confortable.

Mais il continue, de le fixer, ayant déjà suffisamment parlé pour formuler sa demande. Attente que l'autre se décide à arrêter de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Quoi ? Il rit puis il s'intimide ? Quel lunatique…

Lunatique aux grands yeux, qui finit par lui tendre une main, paume grande ouverte… Mais sans briquet. Si ça cigarette avait été allumé, probable qu'il lui eut brûlé la main. Rétribution pour lui faire perdre ainsi son temps dédié à l'oubli et l'abîme.

« - Toutes mes excuses, vraiment, je n'ai aucune manières : je me nomme Oliver Kirkland, et vous ?

\- François. »

Non, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse l'effort de se montrer vaguement aimable. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas y porter préjudice. Il semblait ailleurs, avec ses grands yeux bleus de bébé. Mal à l'aise ? Déjà ? Probablement. Sa main qui se rétracte semblait trembler, en avisant le manque de sympathie en face.

« - Enchanté, François, un plaisir de vous connaître. »

Ça devait être la lumière du réverbère qui jouait des tours, mais il lui semblait l'avoir vu sourire. Ou alors, des paillettes pivotantes dans le regard.

Il hausse les épaules, l'air assez peu concerné. Preuve sensible qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

« - Ouais. Garde ton plaisir : t'as un briquet ?

\- C'est mauvais pour la santé de fumer, _love_. »

C'est qu'il avait la réprobation distanciée, l'Oliver. Il lui faisait peur ? Pauvre petite chose fragile.

De son côté, il soupire. Oui, définitivement, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Mieux valait quitter l'endroit et retourner à l'appart', histoire de dormir quelques heures, en espérant ne jamais se réveiller. Si tant est qu'il soit en mesure d'espérer quoique ce soit.

A cet instant, comme un moustique qui viendrait vous piquer sur une zone particulièrement sensible et inaccessible de votre corps d'humain, voici qu'on l'appelle. Le type de tout à l'heure, l'Allemand. Il a dû dessaouler. Il hausse les épaules, sans prendre la peine de se retourner, la cigarette toujours entre les doigts. Il sent sa chair réagir à la morsure de ce froid de Janvier. Quelque chose qui lui provoque de la chair de poule à tous les endroits découverts. Mais bon. Ce n'est qu'une manifestation sensible de sa présence sur Terre. Qu'un rappel que son corps est un tas de viande sous de la pulpe. Rien de plus. Tout comme il n'y a rien de plus à dire à cette conversation. Il ne prend d'ailleurs même pas la peine de faire quoique ce soit, si ce n'est penser. L'Allemand continue de parler, puis se rétracte. Il a dû fermer la fenêtre. Oui, il doit probablement faire froid.

Pourquoi l'autre commence-t-il à retirer son pardessus alors ?

Son sourcil aurait pu s'arquer, comme une arche blonde et poilue, histoire de démontrer son scepticisme. A la place, son apathie fit en sorte qu'il ne bouge pas. Même quand l'autre lui tendit son vêtement.

Ça devait être son regard vide, qui le contrariait, le coloré.

« - Vous devez avoir froid.

\- Du feu, pour ma cigarette. T'en as ou pas ? »

Le dénommé Oliver se mordilla la lèvre. Avec son pull sans manche rose et sa chemise bleu, son nœud papillon et son petit pantalon crème, il avait tout d'un professeur échappé de l'université. Un professeur très excentrique. Mais bon, paraît qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Sauf de lui. Lui, s'en passerait bien, de sa personne, dans le monde.

« - Non, _love_ , je suis désolé, mais je ne fume pas. » Merci pour l'attente. « - Et vous ne devriez pas fumer non plus, c'est très mauvais pour vous. » Non, cette phrase ne méritait décidemment pas une réponse. « - ça jaunit les dents et ça donne mauvaise haleine, vous devriez faire plus attention ! »

Une mèche de cheveux gras au point qu'on se demande quelle était véritablement la couleur et la nature de ses cheveux, lui tomba près du nez. Il ne prit pas la peine de la remettre à sa place. Surtout que ça donnait à l'autre, là, avec son accent _posh_ de bourgeois, un air horrifié. Ça l'amuserait presque. Peut-être que c'était le cas, d'ailleurs, car il se sentait d'humeur à continuer.

Il prit le manteau entre deux doigts, observa la texture. Jolie couleur crème, bien que biaisée par le réverbère. L'autre souriait, visiblement heureux de se faire accepter, bien qu'il restât à bonne distance, au moins deux pavés éloignés. Quel drôle de type. Mais vraiment, c'était un beau manteau. Il semblait bien taillé, d'ailleurs, histoire de mettre la taille en valeur.

Il relève ses yeux fatigués, et entre deux poches de cernes, plante son regard alcoolique dans celui pailleté du britannique, avant de lâcher le manteau dans une flaque, d'un air à la fois apathique et provocateur.

Allait-il s'énerver, en face ?

La tension semblait être revenue. Retour de l'ombre. Etait-ce de l'attente, de son côté à lui ?

Tension qui s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Le temps que l'autre fronce ses gros sourcils (on aurait dit des chenilles blondes), et ramasse le vêtement. Il semblait véritablement contrarié, et son sourire semblait plus coincé qu'auparavant. Bien que toujours là. Jolie démonstration de nerfs. Il ne l'aurait pas cru, en le voyant. D'ailleurs, y avait beaucoup de choses qui le surprenaient chez lui, en le voyant. Au fur et à mesure de cette… Conversation ? Pas de meilleur adjectif pour décrire cette rencontre. Mais peut-être serait-ce plus amusant d'aller jusqu'à la confrontation.

Frappait-il fort ? Il ne semblait pas bien musclé, sous son duvet coloré.

« - Ma santé ne te concerne pas.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un y prête attention, _puppet_ , étant donné que le principal intéressé ne se sent pas concerné. »

Si Oliver apparaissait comme quelqu'un faisant preuve d'une grande maîtrise de ses nerfs, François, lui, semblait n'en avoir aucun.

Et pourtant, le coin de sa bouche se plie légèrement, effectuant un mouvement de torsion vers le bas de son visage, afin d'exprimer ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à de l'agacement.

« - Trop aimable. C'est ta gueule de clown qui te fait penser que tu es en charge des autres ? »

Ah, l'autre semblait s'agacer ! Y avait comme de très légères traces de rouge sur ses joues. Quelques chose de pas trop discernable, si on n'y prêtait pas attention. Non pas que ça soit son cas, il était juste très proche de l'autre. Depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Peut-être s'étaient-ils rapprochés. Ou avancés, pendant que l'autre récupérait son manteau mouillé. Ça lui donnait l'opportunité de remarquer ses réactions corporelles. Entre son air intimidé et là, l'air agacé, comme un enfant privé de goûter, il y avait quelque chose qu'il sentait être comme…

François avait un sentiment de supériorité, lors de cette interaction. C'était… Plaisant ? Peut-être pas jusque-là. Quoique… Confus, confus. La tête encore si lourde, et le bâton de tabac qui ne s'était toujours pas enflammé.

« - _Love_ , se complaire dans la crasse du caniveau n'est pas une attitude digne de vous.

\- M'en fous. Pas comme si on allait se revoir. » L'autre allait répondre, mais il l'empêche de prendre cette initiative, savourant presque le sentiment de contrôle qui se dégageait de leurs interactions. « - Tu pourrais venir chez moi, dans ma crasse. » Pourquoi ? Comme ça. Lubie du moment. Il en a envie. L'Allemand avait autant de profondeur qu'un pédiluve, côté satisfaction physique, alors il n'était plus à ça près. Aussi, l'alcool le poussait à vouloir ressentir. Et fort. Et devant lui, il avait des moyens à sa disposition : des couleurs et des interactions. « - Mais t'as peur de salir tes souliers vernis. »

L'autre avait les joues roses, désormais, c'était un fait. Il semblait hésitant, reparti à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, serrant son manteau contre lui. Un type bizarre. Peut-être même n'avait-il pas compris qu'il l'invitait pour une passe. Parce qu'il en avait la possibilité, le contrôle. Il voulait, garder le contrôle, les miettes qu'il en récupérait, tout du moins. Avant de repartir jouer à la méduse existentielle, lui et son apathie. Sa distraction de la soirée était toute trouvée.

Il bafoue, c'est ça sa réponse ?

Lui, hausse les sourcils, les épaules, puis fait demi-tour. Un pas, un autre. Un bras, contre son biceps vêtu de mauve. Ça serre. Surprenamment fort pour la carrure colorée d'en face. Ça vaut bien la peine qu'il tourne la tête dans sa direction.

François voit Oliver, avec ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux qui semblaient vouloir parler tout seul. Emotif, le pauvre garçon. Communicatif, aussi. Ça commence à lui faire mal, et il commence à sentir, ressentir, avec ce contact.

Brusque, il s'écarte. Ses gestes sont violents, mais non maladroits, et l'autre ne semble pas en prendre outrage. Pas comme s'il y prêtait beaucoup d'attention, aux sentiments de l'autre, de toute façon.

« - Vais chercher mes affaires. »

Une levée de sourcils et quelques pas plus tard, ses chaussettes trempées remontent les escaliers grinçants, laissant l'Anglais sous le début d'une pluie fine. Mais bon, avec ses airs de Mary-Poppins, il allait probablement sortir un parapluie-flamand-rose de ses fesses.

La gifle glacée, presque agréable du dehors fut bien vite remplacée par un nuage obscur, mêlant fumées diverses, sueurs en condensation et exhalations d'haleines avinées. Il n'en fit pas grands cas, assez indifférent à la masse autour de lui, se concentrant sur la recherche de ses chaussures. Un peu plus compliqué que ce qu'il n'avait pensé de prime abord, ses sens étant encore floutés. Pourquoi y a-t-il seulement un sens directionnel pour les chaussures ? Pour indiquer quel pied y entrer ? Il devrait y avoir un sens unique, allant aussi bien pour Droit que pour Gauche, ça réglerait la question.

Il réussit, finalement, à se mettre debout, prendre ses affaires qui traînaient (ou peut-être d'autres, il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment ce qu'il mettait dans ses poches). Le blouson sur le dos et une clope allumée au bec, il quitta cette atmosphère qu'il commençait à ressentir comme étant étouffante. Trop de tout, là-dedans. Comme un œuf pourri.

En parlant d'étouffement, à peine le voici sorti, qu'Oliver, comme au moment des présentations, sortit de l'ombre pour venir à sa rencontre. Il avait surgit de la nuit, comme un diable hors de sa boîte, le sourire lumineux et la figure nerveuse en plus.

Lui, hausse les épaules, visiblement assez peu concerné par ses états d'âme. La montée puis la descente des escaliers lui avait fait oublier l'invitation précédente. Il avait juste besoin de calme.

Alors, il ne fit pas de geste pour l'inviter à marcher à son côté, mais le Britannique le fit tout de même, de son propre chef.

Et, effectivement, il avait un parapluie sur lui.

« - Mary-Poppins. »

Que son gloussement sucré était ridicule. Et le trajet était encore long.

* * *

 **NdA :** Hey ! Surprise ! Suite de l'histoire ! J'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, si ce n'est ma flemme et le fait que je ne savais pas trop où aller au moment d'écrire le plan de cette histoire. Maintenant c'est réglé alors, attendez-vous à voir des mises à jour plus fréquentes. (J'espère avoir pu décrire comme il faut le caractère de nos deux pécores.)

A la prochaine !


End file.
